Friendship is Truth
by Niyaku
Summary: Jou gets sick, but is it Seto's fault? All he was doing was making Jou tougher, or so he thinks. Will Seto be able to save Jou, or will Jou die trying?ch. 7 finally up
1. What's with Jou?

^_^ My first fanfic!! YAY!!! Don't flame my butt, i wan't to be able to sit down and write more.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the story from my head, but not Yu-Gi-Oh. Or any other large company by that  
matter.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Yugi and Jou were walking down the hall of Domino high and were.....lets call it unlucky.  
Well, Jou was unlucky, not Yugi. Of course, the unorganized Jou couldn't see over the "humongously   
huge" pile of books and papers.   
  
Yugi: JOU!! WATCH OUT!!  
  
Too late, poor Jou just bumped into, well, more so fell into the worst person to fall   
into. This was Seto Kiaba, Jou's worst nightmare, nah, his ultimate rival.  
  
Yugi: This won't be good.........  
  
Seto: JOU!! **a smirk spreads far across Seto's face** Dogs, or should I say "little puppies   
aren't allowed in this school the last time I checked the books. So...........I would obey your  
master and.......GET OUT OF HIS WAY!!!  
  
Poor Jou, just standing there, his face getting redder every single second.  
  
Seto: Is the little puppy flustered?  
  
Yugi: Jeez Kiaba.....you should be nicer to Jou. He did nothing to you!   
  
Seto: What do I care, Muto? He was the one standing there defenseless in the crowd waiting for   
it. I don't feel bad for him.  
  
Yugi: So hopeless..........**sigh**  
  
Jou: Yug, I can take em'!!!  
  
Seto: Your bark is worse than your bite, little puppy. **snicker**  
  
Jou lunges forward and grabs Seto's neck......and had a pretty good grip on it, too.  
  
Seto: Nice grip, let me show you mine.  
  
Seto then grabs Jou's collar and lifts him two feet off the ground. Jou's face was now a   
blue-purple color.  
  
Yugi: YU-GI-OH!!!!!!  
  
As you all know.........he's now Yami Yugi. So obvious..........now he's mister tough   
guy.........  
  
Yami Y.: Seto Kiaba! Let Jou be!!!  
Seto:..........And what exactly are you going to do? Growl at me?  
By now, Jou has passed out without the lack of blood to his head. Seto drops Jou, and Jou  
crumples into a little ball.  
  
Yami Y.: I have a plan to settle things. We should.........**cut off by Seto**  
  
Seto: Duel.......right, I'm up for that.  
  
They take their time setting up for the duel.............5 min. later....  
  
Yami Y.: You wont win this time Kiaba!!  
  
Seto: Well, we will see about that.  
  
Yami Y.: I play.......DARK MAGICIAN!! Defense mode....  
  
Seto: //hmmm........two blue eyes......I only need one more.........and polymerization of   
course!\\  
Ok......Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack mode! DESTROY THAT SO-CALLED DARK MAGICIAN! WHITE   
LIGHTNING!!!!!  
  
Yami Y.: Nice....ok then...I play a card in defence and that's my turn.....  
  
Seto: Okay, **draws third BEWD** Ok.......I play my second Blue Eyes White Dragon! I now attack  
your defence monster!!   
  
Yami Y.: You destroy Gaia, the Fierce Knight......I'll play.......heh.......another card......  
defense mode.......face down....  
  
Seto: **raises eyebrow** Oh-Kay.....I play my third Blue Eyes White Dragon! I'll let you off for  
this turn.........//just because I shall destroy you in one hit\\  
  
Yami Y.: I play Summoned Skull! Along with Black Pendant! This raises it's attack to match your  
BEWD!! 3000 attack power!!!  
  
Seto: **draws polymerization** ^_^.......//Now that's what I'm talking about\\ I will now fuse   
all of my BEWDs to make the  
ULTIMATE MONSTER!!!! BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!!!!  
  
Seto destroys anything and everything that Yami Y. throws at him, and Yami's life points   
slowly fade away.  
  
Seto: Guess your heart of the cards was broken......**laughs**  
  
Yami Y.: **evil glare** My heart of the cards shall never be broken, Kiaba!!! I will always   
have faith!!!  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
**bell rings**  
Tea: OMG!! WE'RE LATE!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Did Tea brake her perfect record? awwwwww.........**smirk** (Jou was waken up by now)  
  
Principal: **roaming halls and sees a group of kids** You guys......  
  
Tea: **clears throught**  
  
Principal: and girls.......should get to class, Unless you want to come see me personally in my  
office.........You are VERY late!  
  
Everyone: WE'RE GOING!  
  
Principal: Good.......  
  
Jou: Oh man......I feel really dizzy......**passes out**  
  
Yugi: JOU!!! **runs over to him, and finally gets him to wake up**  
  
**knocking on the classroom door**  
  
Teacher: **frown**   
  
Everyone: Ummmm.........  
  
Teacher: JUST GET IN CLASS!!!  
  
Everyone: OK.......OK  
  
After the boring class was over, the other classes went by just as slow. When the last   
bell of the day rang,everyone headed out to the bus.   
  
Yugi: Are you ok Jou?  
  
Jou: Yeah, I'll be fine......I'm not hurtin', but I'm still dizzy.  
  
Ryou: Well Jou, why would you still be dizzy? It's been the whole day.......It happened this   
morning, so that would be atleast 8 hours.  
  
Jou: I don't know.....maybe somethin' is wrong. **sigh**  
  
Ryou: I hope not......  
  
Everyone else: us too....  
  
Yugi: Jou, you look really pale, are you sure that you are ok?   
  
Jou: I really don't know Yug'. Maybe there is something wrong. **sigh and deep, raspy breath**  
I can't breathe so well either.  
  
Everyone: **glare and frown**  
  
Jou: What?!?!!   
  
Yugi: You should tell us these kind of things......  
  
Jou: Kiaba just got on.  
  
Yugi: I saw...but just tell us about the cold or whatever, not about Kiaba and our surroundings.  
Hey Kiaba, why aren't you riding in your limo?  
  
Seto: Nevermind....just nevermind.  
  
Ryou: YOU DID SOMETHING TO JOU!!!! **everyone stares at his outburst** what?  
  
Seto: Awww, poor Jou can't handle a little ruffing up? **walks up to Jou and Jou barfs up some  
foam all over Seto**  
**evil, very evil glare** Muto, your puppy has a cold, **turns to face Yugi** and it just   
ruined my favorite coat. **smirk** But, of course I'm am positive he will have the money to buy  
me another, it was on clearance. I mean, it was just 399.95 dollars. ^^**snicker**  
  
Jou:**goes wide-eyed** Noooo, I don't have that kind of bucks, Kiaba please no.......  
  
Seto: **smirk** I'll let you off this ONE time.  
  
Jou: Thank you, Kiaba........but**cut off**  
  
Ryou: YOU STILL DID SOMETHING TO JOU!!  
  
Seto: Have too much coffee this morning?  
  
Ryou: Shut-up....  
  
Busdriver(will be known as BD):ummmmm....Mr. Kiaba, will you please sit down so we can get  
going?  
  
Seto: Fine...  
  
BD: Can I....**cut off**  
  
Seto: Here.... **hands over a picture with a sparkling smile and a signature.....which was   
signed Seto Kiaba**  
  
Yugi and the Co.: **deep sigh**  
  
BD: **blushes** OH THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Seto: **holding back a laugh** It....was...nothing....**sits down and they are off**  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
^_^ First Chapter! Keep up on reading......I'll get the next chapters up.......sometime...lol 


	2. Hospital time

The last time we checked, we were on the bus taking all the people home.....Jou had ruined   
Seto's "new" suit, but let him off for it.  
  
Jou: uhh.....I think......I NEED THE TRASH!!!  
  
Yugi: Here ya go Jou.......**looks at him in a simpathetic way**  
  
Jou: **up-chucks a bunch of foamy stuff, and luckily it goes in the trash** uggg.......something  
is wrong.....**faints**  
  
Ryou: Not again.....  
  
BD: la la laaaaaa.........  
  
Seto: See ya, wake up yer mutt sometime.......**evil glares from Yugi and Co.** ^_^  
  
Mostly Everyone: Bye Bye Kiaba.....ewww........yer shirt  
  
Seto: Bye....**points** It was that mutt that messed up my suit........**gets off to see all   
the girls glaring at the now concious Jou**  
  
**10 min. later.....the bus stops a Yugi's, and they get off**  
  
BD: Bye boys......  
  
Tea: **clears throught and glares evily**  
  
BD: heh heh..........and girls  
  
Yugi and the gang get off the bus and head up to the "game shop." It was nice and quiet,   
and Mr. Muto was standing behind the counter.   
  
Grandpa(or whatever his name is): Hey guys!  
  
Tea: GRRRRRR!!!  
  
Grandpa: and Tea...**smiles nervously and Tea rolls her eyes**  
  
Yugi: Somethings wrong with Jou, can we take him to the hospital?  
  
Grandpa: Well, he does look pale.....  
  
Ryou: He's also been throwing up some foam stuff.....  
  
Grandpa: Well, if you insist......lets get goin......  
  
Everyone jumps into the car and they head off. Nobody talks during the ride, and it seemed like   
forever before they get there. About 30 min. after they "jumped" into the car they arrive.  
  
Grandpa: Ok, we're here...**helps Jou out of the car as everyone else gets out**  
  
Jou: **smile** We made it without me throwin' up. ^_^ uh oh......**throws up some more foam   
stuff all over the floor**  
  
Yugi: O_O  
  
Ryou,Tea,and Gramps: O_O ewwww.....  
  
Doctor: **walks in** WHAT THE?!?! WHAT HAPPENED HERE??!?  
  
Everyone: uhhhh....  
  
**Jou collapses**  
  
Doctor: WE GOTTA GET HIM IN THE ER!!!  
  
Jou is taken to the Emergency Room, and has blood tests......and other tests that are too  
complicated for explination. After all the work, none of the doctors or nurses know what he has.  
At the time, everyone was waiting in the....well.....waiting room. The doctor walks in and Yugi  
jumps up.  
  
Yugi: IS JOU OKAY?!??!  
  
Doctor: We don't know.....  
  
Yugi: WHAT?!?!  
  
Doctor: We don't know whats wrong..or what he has...but, we have a hunch that......  
  
Ryou: well?  
  
Doctor: We don't think he will make it....we've never seen anything like it....  
  
Yugi: NO!! I WON'T BELIEVE THIS CRAP!!!  
  
Tea: Calm down, Yugi..  
  
Yugi: I'M CALM!! YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES NOT CALM!!! I'M FINE!!  
  
Grandpa: Yugi, do you want to go see Jou?  
  
Yugi: yes......  
  
Ryou: wow....you're good.  
  
Yugi and the gang: **walk into the room** ^_^  
  
Jou: Hey, it's not Kiaba's fault I got myself a cold.  
  
Ryou: We know...  
  
Jou: Sooooo......do ya know what's wrong?  
  
Tea: Yugi, do you want to tell?  
  
Yugi: No, but i guess i will anyway....well Jou, they don't know whats wrong.  
  
Jou: Soooo.....whats the point?  
  
Yugi: **tears swelling in eyes** They......they....they don't......they don't think that......  
you are going to make it...  
  
Jou: WHAT?!?! I don't wanna die.......well.......I won't give up that easy.  
  
Ryou: **slight smile** You're a good person Jou, always looking on the bright side....  
  
Jou: No really, I don't want to die.....  
  
Everyone: We know......  
  
Yugi: WE'll do all we can to save you!!  
  
Everyone else: YUP!!  
  
Jou: Thank you guys....  
  
Tea: THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!!  
  
Jou: and Tea.... **looks up at her and smiles**  
  
Tea: It's ok....  
  
Ryou: **looks at clock** Wow, time sure does fly, we must be going, it's already 10:30!  
  
Grandpa: I'm sure glad I put up that closed sign.......we'll be back to see you tomorrow.  
  
Jou: Okay! ^_^  
  
Everyone leaves and Jou was left all alone. He didn't like it here in the hospital, it   
smelled horrible. He didn't feel so good at the moment.  
  
Jou: I don't feel so....**throws up A LOT of foamy stuff, but it had a tint of red** BLOOD?!?!  
**faints, but hand hits call nurse button when it falls**  
  
Nurse:**walks in** O_O OMG!! **pulls out something like a remote and pushes a button on it and  
five more nurses come running in**  
  
All 5 nurses: Yes??? **look over to Jou** OMG!!  
  
Nurse 1: I walk in, and he is here with all this blood, unconsious...well, lets get him cleaned  
up!  
  
All 5: Yes mam!!  
  
They clean Jou up, get him some new sheets, and finally call the doctor in. The doctor  
walks in as calm as could be.  
  
Doctor: Has it gotten worse?  
  
All 6: Yeah....  
  
Doctor: What happened?  
  
Nurse 1: He's been coughing up blood, or so i think, along with that foam.  
  
Doctor: **mumbles something and writes on a pad of paper** We need to do some tests...this is   
not any normal day diesease, and it is nowhere in the records. It could get worse at any point.  
hmmm.....6 am? We shall do some tests at 8:00 am....  
  
Nurses: ok....  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Back at Yugi's, everyone is there, and it is now 7 am.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Tea: When should we leave?  
  
Yugi: It takes 30 min. to get there, how about 7:30?  
  
Grandpa: We will leave in half an hour then.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
One word- Seto, another word-house = Seto's house? no.....Seto's mansion...  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Seto got himself some lunch and took a break from work for awhile.  
  
Seto: I can't help but wonder why happened to that mutt, but why should I care? He's just a   
stupid mutt.  
  
Mokuba had been listening and know what had happened because Seto had told him, Mokuba  
always knows when somethings up, just by the look in his brothers eyes.  
  
Mokuba: Big Brother, it's probably cause you think it's your fault.  
  
Seto: **sigh** Maybe you are right for once....would you like to go check up on him? We can get  
some ice-cream on the way.  
  
Mokuba: **almost screaming of happyness** KAY!!! ^_^  
  
Seto: We can go there in a bit, I have a meeting in 15 min.  
  
Mokuba: okkkkkk........**sigh**  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
While Seto eats his lunch, we'll go back to Yugi's house.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Grandpa: Well.......lets get going....  
  
Yugi: Ok....ready guys?  
  
Tea: **anime fall** X_X  
  
Yugi: Tea???  
  
Tea: **evil glare** NEVERMIND!!  
  
Yugi:**raises eyebrow** oh----kay....**looks over to see Ryou cracking up**  
  
Ryou: oh...heh...lets go..yeah..**looks around and everyone is staring, except Tea, who is   
giving him a i'm-so-gonna-kill-you look** umm....I'm sitting by Yugi, and the window!!  
  
Everyone but Tea: **sigh**  
  
Grandpa: C'MON!!! **hears okays in the background**  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Wow, we get to go everywhere, how bout we head over to the hospital now.........  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Nurse: Mr. Katsuya, we are going to do some tests now.  
  
Jou: Will it hurt??!?!  
  
Nurse: No, not at all, you just need to drink this. **hands Jou a bottle** This doesn't taste   
very good, but we need to do a catscan....  
  
Jou: O_o....you are sure this "catscan" wont hurt?  
  
Nurse: Positive, now you have to drink the whole bottle.......  
  
Jou: okay.... **takes 10 min. to get all of it down**  
  
Nurse: There, not sooo bad was it?  
  
Jou: umm....O_O **throws all of it up**  
  
Nurse: X.X....**sigh** You have to get this stuff down.......and keep it down. **hands over   
another bottle**  
  
Jou: Sure....**takes another 10 min. to get this one down** I got it!!  
  
Nurse: Good....  
  
Doctor:**walks in** LETS GO!!! **nurse brings in stretcher and the doctor lifts him on**  
  
Nurse: It will be okay Jou, don't worry ^_^  
  
Jou: ^_^ thanks....  
  
Doctor: Lets get him going......**carry Jou out of the room**  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Yugi and the gang go running to Jou's room.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
^_^ YAY!!! Had to stop, next chappy is gonna be cool........cause i know what's gonna happen!!! 


	3. Yugi has a temper?

Thank you for all the reviews....uh...Demonic Angel, yah don't have tah threaten me...lol  
  
Kakarot's-Frying-Pan, Demonic Angel,(no threaten!!) JoeyWheeler(I agree with what you said  
bout Tea..lol), IANA (^_^), Lady of Faith, and Prince Tyler Briefs...O_o...thank you much!! ^_^  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Yugi and the gang go running to Jou's room.  
  
Everyone: O_O!!!!  
  
Yugi: NO!!! **punches the wall and cracks can be heard coming from his hand, but he ignores it**  
no....**starts crying**  
  
Grandpa: Yugi! **Yugi looks over at him tears steaming down his face** uhh...  
  
Tea: Yugi...you need to get your hand checked out......  
  
Ryou: O_O...**blink...blink** O_O!  
  
Grandpa: You two take Yugi to get his hand checked...I'm going to find out if Jou's ok.  
**Yugi starts crying again at the thought of his best friend bein gone**  
  
Yugi, Tea, and Ryou head to the front, as Gramps heads a different direction.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Now back to Seto's, and the meeting is finally over.  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Seto: MOKUBA!! COME ON!!!  
  
Mokuba: I'M COMING, BIG BROTHER!!  
  
Seto: Kids....**sigh**  
  
Mokuba: Sorry, I had to get my GBA.....  
  
Seto: ok, well, lets go get ice cream....  
  
Mokuba: ^_^ YAY!!! OKAY!!!  
  
Mokuba hops into the limo with Seto and they head off to the "Ice Cream Place" first.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
While Seto and Mokuba go find what ice cream they wany, we can go see how Yugi's hand is.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
No body dared to talk to Yugi while they were headed to the front desk because Yugi had  
the "I will kill you all" look in his eyes. Occasionally, Yugi would wince of the pain, but   
didn't say a word about it. Gramps had gone off looking for nurses to tell them if Jou was   
alright. Luckily for him, the nurse that took care of Jou was there to answer him. He thanked  
her for the information and went off to see how bad Yugi's hand was. Yugi, Tea, and Ryou made   
it to the the front and Ryou calmly told the whole story. Yugi stood there glaring at people  
until they would look away. Tea wanted to punch someone strait in the face, just because she   
could. She knew not to, but she thought it would be funny to see Ryou with a broken nose, she  
would call him "flat face"[1]  
  
Tea: ^_^   
  
Yugi: **glares evily at Tea and his eye starts twitching**  
  
Ryou: Yugi? **waves his hand in front of Yugi's face** Yugi, they want to take a look at your   
hand.  
  
Yugi: **grabs Ryou by the collar of his shirt with his left(free) hand and suddenly notices what  
he just did and lets go bitterly** Fine.....  
  
Ryou: O_O...**whispers to Tea....Yugi's been......violent since he thinks Jou...**gulp**...died.  
  
Tea: Yeah.....**sees Gramps running up to them**  
  
Grandpa: Jou's fine. How is Yugi??  
  
Ryou: That's good.....Yugi just went in to get his hand checked out. He's been really....well,  
violent.  
  
**Yugi's Yami suddenly pops out of nowhere**  
  
Ryou: O_O  
  
Tea: O_O  
  
Grandpa: Hi Yami...  
  
Yami: Hello, I was trying to talk to Yugi and tell him that Jou is fine, but he just wont listen.  
  
Ryou: Yami? What happened?  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Ryou: **points** Your eye....  
  
Yami: Oh that....well...ummmm....  
  
Tea: Yeah?  
  
Yami: **whispers in a lower voice than he already has** Choogi dunked the.....  
  
Ryou: Huh????  
  
Yami: YUGI PUNCHED ME!!!!!  
  
Everyone: O_O woah....  
  
Yami: Sorry I yelled like that......  
  
Ryou: It's ok......  
  
Tea: Yeah, just don't blow out our eardrums.  
  
Grandpa: So Yugi wouldn't listen? I better talk to him.  
  
Yami: Just, don't stand really close, where he can get a good shot at your face.  
  
Nurse: **walks out** Mr. Muto, Yugi broke his hand badly, he will have a cast on it for awhile.  
Do you have insurance?  
  
Grandpa: Yes.  
  
Nurse: It will cover the cost.  
  
Grandpa: Good, now when can you get the cast on?  
  
Nurse: We will do some more X-rays and can actually get it on today.  
  
Grandpa: Okay.  
  
Ryou: Do you dnow when Jou Katsuya will be back in his room?  
  
Nurse: I think I helped out with him. He's the blonde, right?  
  
Tea: Yeah...  
  
Nurse: I believe his tests are done.  
  
Ryou: ^_^ Thank you...  
  
Nurse: No problem...  
  
Grandpa: We should go to the waiting room, just so we know when Yugi is done getting his cast   
on.  
  
Ryou and Tea: ok...  
  
They all went into the waiting room, read old magazines, stared at nothing in paticular,  
and got bored half to death, and Yugi walks into the rooms looking madder than he was before.  
They all pop up out of their seats and walk up to Yugi.  
  
Grandpa: Yugi, I want you to listen to what I say.  
  
Yugi: **turns his head away** whatever....  
  
Grandpa: Jou is fine.  
  
Yugi: WHAT?!!!?!  
  
Grandpa: He is up in his room...  
  
Yugi: You better be right...**gives him the death glare**  
  
Yugi starts running, and takes the stairs. The other three take their time, and head off  
to the elevator. When Yugi gets to Jou's room, he practically crashes into the door.  
  
Yugi: Jou??  
  
Jou: Hi Yug...^_^  
  
Yugi: **runs up to Jou** Jou......are you ok?!  
  
Jou: uhh....yeah. Whay wouldn't I be?? **looks confuzed and notices Yugi's hand** O_O!  
  
Yugi: What's wrong???  
  
Jou: Yer hand....  
  
Yugi: oh, that....well, I uh....kinda punched the wall.  
  
Jou: O_O...why?!  
  
Yugi: I thought that...you....were dead....**eyes glaze over with tears just thinking of his   
best bud being dead**  
  
Jou: Yug...don't cry...I'm not dead!! ^_^ **Yami pops up out of nowhere....again** What's yer  
story?? With yer eye?  
  
Yami Y.: **points over to his hikari** him!  
  
Jou: He punched you??  
  
Yami Y.: Wow...good guess. You now win a lifetime supply of Duel Monster cards....and if you   
call right now, you'll get a free Yami! Millenium Item included!**looks annoyed**  
  
Jou: Really??  
  
Yami Y.: **mutters to himself: Can he get any dumber?** NO!  
  
Jou: Darn....  
  
Yugi: I heard you Yami.  
  
Yami Y.: Like I care, it's just the truth! **gets a not-so-nice glare from Yugi**  
  
Jou: O_o...well anyways, where's Tea, Ryou and yer Grandpa, Yugi?  
  
Yugi & Yami: They are comin...  
  
Yugi: HE ASKED ME!!  
  
Yami Y.: WELL, HE LIKES ME MORE!!  
  
(yes)= from Yami!  
  
Yugi: NO! (YES!) NO! (YES!) NO! (YES!)  
  
Ryou & Tea: **walk in** O_O What now?!?!!  
  
Jou: I asked a question, and they started fightin'.  
  
Tea: You know, Friendship is very important! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!! BLAH BLAH!! BLAH BLAH BLAH!!  
  
One hour later, snores are heard from all over the room and then Yugi's Grandpa walks in.  
  
Grandpa: Jou? I got your lunch...**Yugi wakes up**  
  
Yugi: Hi Grandpa...**yawn**  
  
Tea: X_X **falls over**  
  
Ryou: **yawns** Is she done yet? Oh...hi...  
  
Grandpa: Why were you guys sleeping, and Tea was talking?  
  
Ryou & Yugi: Friendship speach...  
  
Yami Y.: **The King of Games fell asleep?? Wow...well, he wakes up**   
  
Yugi: **glares at Yami**  
  
Yami Y.: **glares at Yugi**  
  
Jou: **wakes up, smelling food, and sees Yugi and his Yami staring at eachother**   
OOOOOO!!!! Staring contest!! ^_^ Tea?? Wow...most of em last more thatn an hour, guess we were  
lucky. ^_^ **Tea is still laying on the floor, unconsious**  
  
Yami Y.: **sees Yugi's eyes starting to water** MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!  
  
Yugi: **blink** grr......  
  
Yami Y.: I win... guess I'm just as good at staring as I am at dueling! ^_^  
  
Yugi: Retard...**goes for a punch but Yami grabs his fist, and the others are just staring**  
  
Yami Y.: Not fast enough, I see....  
  
Grandpa: Yugi! Leave him alone, you need to come home and get some rest...  
  
Yugi: fine...  
  
Yami Y.: You got in trouble! ^_^  
  
Yugi: Shut your butt, your teeth are showing....  
  
Yami Y.: O_O! I doubt that very highly......  
  
Grandpa: C'mon guys...  
  
Tea: I HEARD THAT!! **gets up**  
  
Grandpa: You too.... **they leave**  
  
Yami: Bye Yugi! I get to stay! Ok, I'm going to go now...  
  
Jou: O_o...ok..bye  
  
Yami: see ya! **dissapears**  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, there yah have, the long awaited chapter that took me awhile....BECAUSE OF STUPID   
HOMEWORK!!!! **sigh** oh well, at least it's here ^_^ 


	4. Who are you?

Disclaimer: Uh, my Yami kept deleting them from my other chapters, so this is for the ones that  
Yami deleted......  
**sees Yami whistling and looking around innocently**  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own the words in my story.....so it is my story!! © by me!  
  
Oh yes, my spelling for KAIBA was wrong. I stand corrected, but then again, no one ever called   
me a genius. I am sorry for my mistake, but I will probably make this mistake again.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
We're now back at the receptionist desk......where Seto stands.......  
  
Seto: I would like to know the room number for a Jounouchi Katsuya.  
  
Mokuba: **bouncing** EE HE HE!!!  
  
Recep: O_o.....Are you family?  
  
Seto: NO, but if you don't let me know, I will shut your poor excuse for a business down, for good!  
  
Recep: Yeah........right.....  
  
Seto: Hey, I am right, and you don't seem to know.....I am Seto Kiaba, the owner of Kiaba Corp. So yeah, I could shut it down,   
or buy it and turn it into an ice cream place for Mokuba......  
  
Recep: O_O....Room 249 sir...  
  
Seto: **smirk** Thank you, have a nice life.  
  
Mokuba: EE HE HE!!  
  
They both get into the elevator, and Seto stands away from Mokuba. He had WAY to much ice cream, and he was REALLY  
hyper. It was a little scary, seeing Mokuba jumping around saying bunny in a high-pitched   
little girl voice. Then it stopped, and Seto was glad. They stepped off, well, Seto more-so   
dragged Mokuba out, and they walk into Jou's room.  
  
Jou: Uh oh....Did you come to ruin my life some more??   
  
Seto: Nope, not today. I wanted to apologize fro the incident awhile ago....  
  
Mokuba: EE HE HE!!!  
  
Jou: Ok, I'm shocked you would apologize, and is Mokuba ok??  
  
Seto: He had ice cream......**sigh**  
  
Jou: What bout you?  
  
Seto: No, it's too cold for me...  
  
Jou: Oh?....  
  
Seto: Well anyway, here.... **hands over a fairly large package**  
  
Jou: What is it?  
  
Seto: Well, If you open it, maybe you will find out....**rolls eyes**  
  
Jou: Kay! ^_^ **happily opens the package** O_O!! F-F-F- FIVE BILLION?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Yeah, It's to get you best treatment available, If you need more, I can find the money   
for it.  
  
Jou: Wow Set...er Kaiba! Thank you! ^_^  
  
Seto: Ah, it was nothing.  
  
Mokuba: Setooooo!!! Brofey?? Do ya gots any candy?  
  
Seto: No....  
  
Mokuba: why?  
  
Seto: I just don't...  
  
Mokuba: fine...BUT I WANT SOME!  
  
Seto: NO!  
  
Mokuba: **evil glare** you baka...  
  
Seto: Shaddup! I don't want another word about it or no video games, tv, or CANDY for.....a..  
month! Oh yes, did I forget to mention........no fun?  
  
Mokuba: fine....**more evil glare**  
  
Jou: Sorry Set..er Kaiba.  
  
Seto: **sigh** Call me what you like, there is no stopping you. I am in debt for all of this.  
  
Jou: O_O YOU?? In debt??  
  
Seto: For your problem...not money. **grumbles something like "you baka"**  
  
Jou: OH! I get it, but it isn't your fault.  
  
Seto: Ever since I messed with you, all of this started. Don't you dare say it isn't my fault  
unless you have your own technical proof that I had nothing to do with it. Do you have your  
proof?  
  
Jou: No, guess I can't prove anything. O_O BRING ME THE TRASH SETO!!   
  
Seto runs to the trash and grabs it. He runs back up to Jou, but it was too late to get  
the trash to him. Jou throws up all over the floor. It had blood this time, and it was a darker  
red.  
  
Seto: Woah! **covers his nose** Mutt, you vomit smells, and it definatally is NOT roses for   
that matter. **pushes nurse call and cleans up the mess**  
  
Nurse: **comes in** Yeah?  
  
Seto: This kid needs some professional help. I would like to take him to my personal care,   
along to my personal doctor.  
  
Nurse: Personal? You rich or something?  
  
Seto: People these days....you can say that. I only own Kaiba Corp.  
  
Nurse: O_O **blink blink.....pause....blink** Seto Kaiba?  
  
Seto: Yes, and I will give any amount of money to release him into my care.  
  
Nurse: Let me get his doctor.....**leaves to get the doctor**  
  
5 minutes later!  
Doc: Yes?  
  
Seto: I would like this young man released to my care.  
  
Doc: Yeah, right. He can't be released to anyone.   
  
Seto: What if I put down 10 million, cash. Right now.  
  
Doc: O_O! Who are you??  
  
Seto: People really need to get out more....I am Seto Kaiba.  
  
Doc: I will admit, you have a lot better technology. Only, and only if you find out what's   
wrong I will release him.  
  
Seto: I promise you and I want to tell you that I take my promises highly.  
  
Doc: Okay, but that better be right.  
  
Jou: Now I wont get this...nasty food anymore! **puts on a large smile**  
  
Doc: Release him to Seto Kaiba. Call his family and friends that he is in safe care.  
  
Nurse: Okay...  
  
Jou: Thank you Seto! I'll be cured for sure! And better food!  
  
Seto: Who ever said you were getting better food? I might just have to give you dog food.   
**smirk**  
  
Jou: X_X That is just what you call me.  
  
Seto: It would fit though. Oh, by the way, I was only joking.  
  
Jou: I see....  
  
Seto: But, I might reconsider...  
  
Jou: That's probably what this hospital food is.  
  
Seto: It's possible, but I doubt it. Do you want to stay here and eat this food?  
  
Jou: NO WAY!!  
  
Seto: Ok then. Let me call my helicopter.  
  
Jou: You have one??!?!?!  
  
Seto: Of course. I already told you, and you know, I'm the owner of Kaiba Corp. It's almost  
obvious that I could have protection any time I want. Or a ride.  
  
Jou: **in a daze** I get a helicopter ride! ^_^ **barfs up some more bloody foam, and it   
splashes up onto Seto's suit. Jou comes out of a daze real quick** O_O!  
  
Seto: **about falls over...he got grossed out** Do you have this thing about ruining my suits?  
  
Jou: heh...guess I do..  
  
Seto: We'll fix this problem. **pulls out a radio type thing and pushes a couple numbers on   
it** There we go.  
  
Man: **walks in** Here, Mr. Kaiba. **hands over package**  
  
Seto: Thank you. Mutt, I'm going to get changed in your bathroom, and don't puke anymore!  
  
Jou: **glares and starts to laugh** Okay, but that can't be a promise.  
  
Seto: **rolls eyes and walks in to get changed**  
  
Jou: **talking to himself** Seto's a changed person, in more ways than one. **laughs** I think  
he finally knows what a friend is. ^_^ Or he just knows guilt -_____-  
  
Seto: **walks out in a brand new suit** Cool, eh?  
  
Jou: Wow! It's nice...  
  
Seto: Lets get going now. I'll wheel your bed outside.  
  
Jou: Helicopter ride, too?  
  
Seto: Yes, now lets go. **starts to push Jou out of the room**  
  
Jou: **smiles** This is fun!  
  
Seto: You think that getting pushed around in a be is fun? The helicopter will be way better.  
  
Jou: **sees helicopter** Wow, it's big close up. This will be fun!  
  
Seto: Yeah...  
  
Piolet: Well, lets get him lifted in Mr. Kaiba.  
  
Jou is lifted into the helicopter, bed and all. Seto jumps into the passenget seat. Jou   
wants to do some sight-seeing from the air, and as long as he doesn't throw up, they were   
allowed.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi: sleeping  
  
Yami Yugi: sitting right next to Yugi  
  
Ryou: playing some electronic dueling system  
  
Tea: watching Ryou duel other people  
  
Gramps: cooking something in the kitchen, and trying to get someone to buy cards  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami Y.: **sigh** Can I wake him up?  
  
Gramps: Well, you asked at least 500 thousand million times. Lunch is ready now...  
  
Yami Y.: ^_^ **shakes Yugi lightly** Yugi, time to wake up.  
  
Ryou: **licks lips and pracically runs to get there first** YUM!  
  
Tea: **rolls her eyes** Figures.... **calmly walks over to get some** I'll have some...  
  
Yami Y.: Yugi, it's time for lunch.  
  
Yugi: Huh? Oh, hiya Yami! ^_^  
  
Yami Y.: Feeling any better? Lunch is ready if you would enjoy some with us. Be careful with  
your arm.  
  
Yugi: I feel a lot better! I'll have some lunch.  
  
Gramps: Yami, can you get Yugi and yourself some lunch? I have to go out to the shop, I heard  
someone come in.  
  
Yami Y.: Sure... **Gramps leaves** Come now Yugi, lets get you up to the table so you can eat.  
  
Yugi: Okay, but it's just a broken hand, I can walk. **gets up and walks to the table**  
  
Yami Y.: Oh-kay... I'll go get the food...  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Next chapter will be mostly set at Seto's! lol, set at Seto's. Read if you enjoy, review if  
you would like. I'm writing for my own pleasure, and reviews wont stop me! 


	5. Change?

Okay, we're back to Seto and Jou!  
  
Jou: Seto, we can go back now.  
  
Seto: Finally! er... I mean...uh...home!  
  
Piolet: Yes sir! ^_^  
  
Mokuba: **drool snore drool**  
  
5 minutes later they are at Seto's mansion...  
  
Jou: Wow, Seto, you have a huge place!  
  
Seto: To you maybe, it's just home to me. Well, I guess it's my work place, too.  
  
Jou: It's still huge!  
  
Seto: Ok, if you think it's huge, wait till you see the inside.  
  
Jou: **puzzled look on his face** I would get lost....  
  
Seto: It's not like you can roam the halls, anyway. I wouldn't let you go around by yourself, you might break something.  
  
Jou: **glaring at Seto**  
  
Seto: You might also throw up on something. I don't want you going in my Life-Size-Models-of-Duel-Monsters room.  
  
Jou: Really? That's a long name... I wanna go!!  
  
Piolet: Mr. Kaiba! We're home!  
  
Seto: Ok! C'mon Jou, err...mutt, we have to get you out. I might let you go in there, but then again I might strap you in a straight   
jacket and put you in a padded room.  
  
Jou: -_______- just.......take me to my room.  
  
Seto: Okay. Mokuba? **shakes Mokuba** Get up!  
  
Mokuba: Huh? Home already? Time to play PS2!! **jumps out of the helicopter and crashes into  
the sliding glass door, flying backwards**  
  
Seto: O_O **runs up to Mokuba and sees that his arm is twisted in a painful looking way**  
Broken arm... I told him... **pulls out his radio thing and pushes a button on it**  
  
Man: **walks up and takes Mokuba into the house** I'll take care of it.  
  
Jou: jeez...Do you have an army, too?   
  
Seto: Yes, but I only have 5000 men. I could've done better...  
  
Jou: You have everything! Well, I'm ready to see your house.  
  
Seto: Sure...**pushes Jou up to the front sliding glass door, opens it, and a metal on is   
behind it. Seto walks up to a box, and a light shines into his eye. It says "Welcome, Mr.   
Kaiba!"** I love technology!   
  
Jou: O_o...Some weird guy...  
  
Seto: **glare** If you insult me again, or anyone in the Kaiba ancestry...well, besides my   
father. Well, Mokuba or I, then I will make you wear a dog suit and sleep in a homemade   
doghouse that says "Jou the Mutt" on it.  
  
Jou: O_O Ok! I wont...I'm tired, can we get to my room now?  
  
Seto: Yes. Don't worry, it's next to mine. I will hear you if you get sick, or anything. Ok?  
  
Jou: Sure...better safe than sorry I always say.  
  
Seto: I've never heard you say that.  
  
Jou: grrr... well I do!  
  
Seto: Sure....  
  
Jou is wheeled to his room, and put into a HUGE bed. Seto tucks him in and sets a glass  
of water by his bed. The covers had Red-eyes Black Dragons all over it. Seto had known that Jou  
was coming, and the doctors wouldn't refuse release. Jou fell asleep quickly, with a smile on  
his face. Must have been the covers. Seto then walked out of the room, not wanting to disturb  
Jou from one of his only peaceful sleeps. He had known for a long time, Jou's father had   
treated him horribly, but then, so had his own father. He would have liked to be friends with  
Jou, but he just got on Seto's nerves. The outcome was criticizing. Seto knew he had changed,  
A LOT. He seemed to get softer, and he couldn't stand to be nice to this......this mutt! Seto  
Kaiba had a name, and it was NOT wimp of the century. He needed no one. He only needs   
technology! Not a mutt to follow him around. He knew he could save Jou, or could he? Has he   
been lying to himself all this time? Maybe friends wouldn't be so bad, he can't remember the   
last time a real smile was on his face. He couldn't even remember the last time he had hugged   
someone, including Mokuba. It seemed so unreal, when he thought about it. He was always uptight,  
or mad and upset about something. This is not the life someone should live. He wont give up his  
title, but he will try to be...**gulp**... nicer to everyone. This will be greatly appreciated   
by many people. If he could have a friend like Jou, he could be nicer. At least this was his   
hope, another goal. He knew he had to meet every goal he made, and had done pretty good up to  
now. Seto had been sitting on his bed, thinking about changing his life, and his doctor came in.  
  
Doc: Mr. Kaiba, we were doing some tests, and we think we can fix it. We believe if he takes the  
pills we have made, his virus will leave. We do not know what the virus is, but it isn't   
contagious.   
  
Seto: Well, if you let him die, my life will never change. If that does happen I will find some  
way to get you in jail, for life.  
  
Doc: **very nervous** We...will do our... our best!  
  
Seto: Good...I'll go talk to him about it. I'll call you when I have his answer.  
  
Doc: Ok, sir...**leaves**  
  
Seto strides down the hall, and peeks in to see Mokuba still playing the PS2. With one   
hand, even! Mokuba had played Seto with one hand behind his back, and still beat him. It was  
understandable that he could play with a broken arm. Mokuba had to have beaten that game ten  
times or more, but still loved it. He will never understand his brother. Quietly, he leaves  
heading to Jou's room. Even though it was near his, he went to check on Mokuba, taking up more  
time. He knocked on Jou's door lightly, and heard a "come in." Seto opened the door and Jou   
seemed happy to see Seto and not another doctor.  
  
Jou: I thought I was having another blood test. Those people are evil! I trust them, but they  
are giving me pills, and they make me dizzy.  
  
Seto: Well, they have been working on them ever since I knew something was wrong. I guess it's  
just a side effect.  
  
Jou: At least I'm not getting sick.  
  
Seto: Yeah, if you kept throwing up, you esophagus could have collapsed. You would have died if  
that happened.  
  
Jou: O_O! I can live with being dizzy!  
  
Seto: Thought you could, now our only goal is to figure out what it is. Are you comfortable with  
taking pills?  
  
Jou: Sure, if they save me.  
  
Seto: Ok, excuse me a moment. I have to make a call. **pulls out cellphone and dials a number**  
Hello?  
**pause**  
Yes, he will.  
**pause**  
Ok, you can order some, charge the bill on my account.  
**pause**  
Thank you, goodbye.  
**turns off phone and faces Jou**  
  
Jou: Got me some?  
  
Seto: Yes, and an order of dog food.  
  
Jou: Ha ha....**rolls eyes**  
  
Seto: Are you feeling any better, because you might want to call your friends. They will think  
I kidnaped...or should I say dog napped you if I call them.  
  
Jou: Whatever, I'm not a dog. It would be nice to talk to Yugi and the others, though.  
  
Seto: Ok... **throws Jou a cellphone** I'll be leaving now, give my cell a call when you are   
done and I'll get you something. **walks out**  
  
Jou: What's his number?! **looks on cellphone and it has a sticky note with Seto's number on it**  
Oh, heh heh. **dials Yugi's number**  
  
~~~~~~~~ON PHONE~~~~~~~~   
  
Yugi: Hello?  
  
Jou: Hi Yug! It's Jounouchi.  
  
Yugi: HI! Where are you?  
  
Jou: I'm at Seto's. He's been taking care of me.  
  
Yugi: Kaiba? Taking care of you?? I thought you two hated each other.  
  
Jou: Well, we did. He's a changed person.  
  
Yugi: Shut it, Ryou! **Jou hears Ryou in the background yelling "Gimme the phone!"**  
Sorry, Ryou wants to talk.  
  
Jou: Okay! ^_^  
  
Ryou: Hi Jou! Where are you at?  
  
Jou: Hi Ryou, I'm at Seto's.  
  
Ryou: No way! Kaiba is taking care of you? Did I hear you right?  
  
Jou: Yeah, he is. How is Yugi's hand?  
  
Ryou: It's great. His Yami was really worried, but he's fine, too. Tea is sleeping, and Yugi's  
grandpa is running the shop, like usual.  
Jou: Okay, well I better go. See you, Ryou.  
  
Ryou: Bye Jou... **hangs up**  
  
~~~~~~~~OFF TALKING WITH YUGI~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~On phone with Seto.~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou: Now to call Seto... **types in number and pushes send**  
  
Seto: Hello? Kaiba Corp.  
  
Jou: Hi Seto.  
  
Seto: Hello, Jounouchi. I'll be right there. **hangs up**  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Uh oh...cliffy! I hope you all will be in suspense for the next chapter! 


	6. Great, he's getting better!

Disclaimer: Dun own Yu-gi-oh, just my randomly thought up story.  
  
Seto had been in his office, doing extra paperwork. He wanted to take Jou somewhere, but   
  
didn't know where to take him. He thought about it, and decided to let him help with the design  
  
for his new dueling system. Nah... maybe they could duel. He will make a broadcast on tv for all   
  
duelists to come to his house immediatly. There would be a party for Jou getting better! Snapping  
  
out of it, Seto looked forward to see he just passed Jou's room.   
  
Seto: I need to pay more attention to my surrondings. Not paying attention isn't acceptable.  
  
**turns around to Jou's room, and knocks lightly on the door**  
  
Jou: Yeah?? Come in...  
  
Seto: **slides the door open and tosses a new pair of clothes to Jou** We're having a party, and  
  
I invited ALL of the duelists. It's a tournement and a party in one, for you. I had to do   
  
something fun for you, and I know you love dueling as much as me.   
  
Jou: You... You did all this for me??? **stares at the clothes and how... great they looked,   
  
compared to the stuff his father gave him**  
  
Seto: **smiles** Yep! It's all for you and you getting better!  
  
Jou: You should smile more, it wont give you wrinkles. That's actually the first time I have EVER  
  
seen you "smile".  
  
Seto: What are you now?! My mom?!!?!?! I can smile when I want to. I guess mutt wont fit anymore,  
  
huh? Would you rather me call you by your name?  
  
Jou: Yes, that would be good, call me by my name. I'm not your mom, either. That's just wrong!  
  
Seto: Ok, mutt..err... Jou. I will let you get dressed. Call my assistant when you are done, I   
  
don't want you getting lost. All of your friends will be coming. I think your sister is making  
  
a trip here, too. Shizuka, is it?  
  
Jou: Yeah. That's great! I haven't seen her in ages. It would also be good to see all my   
  
friends.  
  
Seto: Do you think everyone will be scared if I am nice to you, and the others?  
  
Jou: I dunno, it's a good side of ya. They will probably be happy to see you in a good mood.  
  
You'll like bein' nice for once. They say a smile is worth a million bucks. I bet yours is   
  
worth a trillion. **smiles**  
  
Seto: Thank you. I'll be leaving now. **walks out, shutting the door quietly**  
  
Seto heads downstairs to the party to get all of the food ready, and to get Mokuba to be   
  
a door answerer.  
  
Seto: MOKUBA! I need you to get off that game you're playing! We are having a party for Jou and  
  
I need you to answer the door while I get the food ready!  
  
Mokuba: OKAY! I'M COMING BIG BROTHER!  
  
Mokuba waits by the door, as Seto finishes up the party food. He then went out back and  
  
pushed a piece of rock in what was a beatiful fountain. It turned into a new world. There were   
  
atleast a hundred dueling systems, and machines to buy card packs in. Seto smiled at his work,  
  
and spun on his heel, heading back out to the kitchen. He saw many duelists coming in, even  
  
Ryou's Yami. That was a first. Walking towards the stairs, without being seen, he went to get  
  
Jou himself. But of course, he wanted to lead his new found friend down to the party. This is   
  
the reason he didn't give Jou his assitant's number. Once again, he knocked on the door.  
  
Jou: Yeah? Who is it?  
  
Seto: It's me Jou, are you ready to come to the party?  
  
Jou: Yeah!  
  
Seto: Ok. You can come with me. I want to see the look on your friend's face, Yugi. He will be  
  
surprised when we walk down and you aren't trying to claw out my eyes. Well, lets go.  
  
Jou: Okay, I'm comin'! **flings the door open, almost smashing in Seto's face** oops...  
  
Seto: O.O Careful!  
  
Jou: Sorry...  
  
Jou and Seto calmly walk down to the party, while having a conversation about Duel  
  
Monsters. They could see some spiked hair waiting near the bottom of the stairs. Yugi see's   
  
them, and just about has a heart attack right there. They aren't fighting! Yugi is amazed, and  
  
didn't know his mouth is hanging open.  
  
Seto: Yugi, air isn't that appatizing. If you are hungry, there is food on the counter. **Yugi  
  
snaps his mouth shut, but continues to stare**  
  
Yugi: O.O Jou! You aren't trying to gouge out his eyes! I'm scared...  
  
Jou: He's no my enemy, just my ultimate rival. Seto is my friend.  
  
Seto: Yes.  
  
Yugi: Jou, did they give you any medicine? **Ryou walks up**  
  
Jou: Yes, but that's not why Seto and I are friends.  
  
Ryou: I heard, don't explain it to me. Hi Jou! Hi Seto! **smiles**  
  
Seto and Jou: Hi.  
  
Jou: **points** LOOK! IT'S MY SIS! **waves to her** HI SIS!  
  
Shizuka: **walks up and smiles** Hello Jou. It's nice to see my big brother again. I am so glad  
  
you are doing better. I only found out when Seto called. Or would you like me to call you by  
  
your family name?  
  
Seto: **redness growing in his cheeks** uh.. Seto is just fine. **forces out the redness and  
  
puts on a small smile** //Wow... Haven't smiled in so long my muscles hurt...\\  
  
Ryou: **starts freaking out because Seto smiled**  
  
Yugi: Ryou, calm down!  
  
Bakura: **walks up and sees Ryou acting odd** WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!?!! TELL ME OR YOU WILL  
  
ALL BE SENT TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!!  
  
Seto: **goes wide-eyed** Yami Bakura, I smiled. Apparently this upsets him. I guess it's the   
  
first time he's seen me happy.   
  
Ryou: **runs over to Bakura and stares at him with huge, wide eyes** He... **twitch** smiled.  
  
Bakura: **puts a hand on Ryou's shoulder** You're fine. **glares at Seto** I was afraid he may  
  
have hurt you.  
  
Ryou: **smiles** Okay! **walks off to get some food, in a happy way, Bakura following**  
  
Jou: That was odd...  
  
Seto: Yes, very. Would you like to duel Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Why don't you go find Yami, I wanna talk with Jou.  
  
Seto: Sure... **leaves to find Yugi's taller self**  
  
Jou: You hungry, Yug'?  
  
Yugi: A little... lets go get some snacks, and then we can sit on the couch.  
  
Jou: Sure. I was wondering, where is Tea?  
  
Yugi: **sighs and seems upset** She is following my Yami around and drooling over him.  
  
Jou: Oh... lets go get the food.   
  
Jou and Yugi head off to get some food, while Tea drools over Yami. Seto would be able  
  
to find Yami easy enough, with a drooling Tea following. The party is a nice one, with many  
  
decorations of duel monsters everywhere. On every counter there was food, and even duel monster  
  
shaped cookies. Jou grabbed a Red-eyes Black Dragon Cookie, as Yugi grabbed a Dark Magician one.  
  
The cookies were fairly large, so Yugi only took one. With Jou and his appatite that had came  
  
back after getting fairly well, grabbed six cookies. They both sat on the couch, and Yugi   
  
started asking Jou a bunch of questions. At the same time, Seto had found Yami, and challenged  
  
him to a friendly duel. Tea just stood there, getting stared at for the waterfall coming from  
  
her mouth. Jou heard a knock at the door. No body came to answer it, so he walked up and opened  
  
the door himself. Mokuba was standing there, looking real frustrated. Apparently, Mokuba had   
  
forgotten the code to automatically open the door. He thanked Jou, and went running upstairs.  
  
As Jou turned around, he saw Seto and Yami walking towards him. Tea wasn't very far behind, a  
  
river following.  
  
Jou: How was the duel? Who won?  
  
Seto & Yami: Draw...  
  
Jou: Oh... That's still good.  
  
Yugi: Yeah, good job you guys.  
  
**knock knock**  
  
Jou: I'll get it...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I had to make this a cliffy... XD Just because the next chapter something bad happens. o.o  
  
**ghostly music comes on** 


	7. Shooting!

I don't own YGO ok, Just this random story.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jou walks up to the door, reaching out a crumb-covered palm, fingers out-stretched. He   
  
grasped the doorknob tightly, turning it's shimmering surface in a clockwise circle very slowly. Beggining to pull to pull back the door he saw a young man standing outside with a friendly smile on. Something in Jou felt uneasy. This guy wasn't ok. The man then pulls out something jet black. Suddenly, a yell is heard. It was Seto. He jumps in front of Jou just as  
  
an ear shattering bang is heard. No one started to speak. There is no noise at all. Only the drip-drop of blood is heard. Seto is seen by everyone, on his knees, clutching his leg. He knew he had been shot. He knew he was bleeding. The pain was unbearable. Tears streamed down Seto's pale face like small streams flowing into a lake. Seto had just saved Jou once again. Jou let out a yell as the man tryed to put another bullet in his emptied gun. Jou grabs the nearest object, being a lamp, and smashes it into the mans head. Yugi picked up the phone and dialed 911. Mokuba then came running down the stairs with a petrified look on his face. Jou told Mokuba to stop, and to not come near Seto. Seto needed emergency care, and not all these people freaking out. Jou knew this could have been worse, much worse.   
  
The man just lay on the floor, unconsious. Suddenly, the phone lines went dead. The call wasn't made all the way through to the hospital. Jou saw terror in Seto's eyes, he didn't want  
  
to die. Jou picked Seto up carefully.  
  
Jou: You saved my life, now I will save yours.  
  
Jou raced out the door, leaving his friends in awe. Jou was really concerned for his friend, and would do anything to save him. Telling Seto to hold on, Seto smiled at Jou with his  
  
perfect teeth. Seto had already lost a large amount of blood, but he had anger left to replace it. No one would try to shoot his friend and get away with it.   
  
Jou's head snapped from side to side, looking for any help. A trail of blood followed  
  
Jou's every footstep. Jou had been running for five miles straight, and the hospital was just a couple blocks away. Jou knew he could make it... He had to!  
  
Jou: Just a little longer Seto, you have to make it!  
  
Seto managed to choke out a thank you to Jou. He smiled, no one has ever cared about him  
  
like this, except Mokuba. Mokuba and Seto had been through everything together, and managed to  
  
get by. Seto knew he would make it, he just had to. He couldn't break the promise he made to   
  
Mokuba.   
  
-------------FLASHBACK-------------  
  
Seto: **cuddles a crying Mokuba** Don't worry Mokuba, I'll always be there for you. You wont be left alone, I promise.  
  
Mokuba: **smiles through teary eyes**  
  
------------END FLASHBACK----------  
  
Jou seemed to regain energy right then, and began to run faster. Seto was going to make it and Jou would do anything in his power to make it happen. FINALLY! Jou crashes through the hospital door like a tornado. A doctor saw the panic in Jou's eyes, and looked to Seto. Now panic fled to him. This young man was shot!  
  
Doc: NURSES! THIS MAN NEEDS TO BE TAKEN TO THE ER!  
  
The doctor grabs Seto in his arms and runs to the direction of the ER. Jou was so upset,  
  
he fell to his knees in a puddle of blood. His white shirt was stained of blood, and his face filled with fear. Tears stain his face that had grown pale. He learned to care for Seto as a brother. He had no idea what to do, and passes out from all the stress.   
  
--------------------------------LATER----------------------------  
  
It was dark... Jou opened his eyes to see all of his friends looking down at him.  
  
Yugi: Jou, are you okay?  
  
Ryou: Yeah, are ya? **Ryou's yami just roll's his eyes**  
  
Yami: Well? **stands with his arms crossed, and his foot tapping the ground lightly. That's what you get from a Pharoah, no patience.**  
  
Jou: I'm just fine... Is Seto- **Seto hops in with a doctor telling him to stop.**  
  
Seto: Jou...  
  
Doc: Mr. Kaiba.  
  
Seto: Are you ok?  
  
Doc: Mr. Kaiba!  
  
Seto: **glares** Shuddap! I'm not going right now! Jou, are you ok?  
  
Jou: Ya, just dizzy is all. Is your leg okay? Are you ok?  
  
Seto: I'm fine. The bullet was removed from my leg, but had shattered my bone. It's painful, but I'll have the cast on soon enough.  
  
Doc: MR. KAIBA! You need to get that cast on!  
  
Seto: **rolls his eyes** Fine... fine...  
  
Seto grumbles about it, but didn't refuse. He just hopped out following the doctor. Looking back, Seto gave a look between "help" and "see ya". Everyone waved to Seto, and Jou said goodbye.  
  
Tea: So, what do we do now?  
  
Jou: I don't know about you guys, but I am waiting for Seto. How long did I lay here?  
  
Ryou: You passed out around 30 minutes ago. Your eyes were almost open when you were sleeping. It was scary...  
  
Bakura: You are scared of everything!  
  
Ryou: Not the..... TWINKIE MAN!  
  
Bakura: Shut it!  
  
Jou: Your Yami? The tomb robber, is scared of the twinkie person on the package? **Bakura gives an evil glare, and shoves his fist into the palm of his other hand** Uh...That's ok...**nervously laughs**  
  
Bakura: **puts on an evil smile and snickers**  
  
Ryou: Yami, I started it, so don't start with Jou!  
  
Bakura: -.- Fine!  
  
Jou: The party was cancelled, right?  
  
Tea: Yeah, everyone left to go home.  
  
Jou: Where is Mokuba?  
  
Yugi: He's at Kaiba's. Poor Mokuba, he was really scared.  
  
Jou: Oh... I bet everyone got pretty scared, along with Mokuba. **a yes was heard from Yami**  
  
Bakura: The almighty Pharoah speaks! We now have to bow down and kiss his feet, but would most likely die. Pharoah plus no bath equals stinky Pharoah!  
  
Yami: That would be true if I never bathe. I bathe everyday, so you are incorrect. It would seem being the tomb robber that you are would be dirtier. Would you like to duel over this subject? Loser is banished to the Shadow Realm for 5000 years!  
  
Ryou: You guys stop it. No body will be going to the Shadow Realm today. We have more problems than how much you two stink. And Yami, I don't want to hear any excuses.  
  
Yugi: I agree with Ryou, the same goes for you Yami.  
  
Bakura: Who would want an excuse to have to kiss his feet anyway?? I'd kill myself before I do that... **smirk**  
  
Ryou: I bet your feet aren't any worse than his. Just drop it.  
  
Jou: I'm hungry... A twinkie sure sounds good right about now.  
  
Bakura: NO! You can have anything but that!  
  
Jou: So you admit?  
  
Bakura: Okay, the twinkie guy freaks me out a little.  
  
Ryou: **interupts** A little?! A lot!  
  
Bakura: Shut up! . If you want to live don't you dare tell a soul. I would have to take yours if you did.  
  
Jou: I'm not the gossiper. You should give Tea that speech.  
  
Tea: **glares** HEY! You just shut up!  
  
Jou: No can dooooooooooooo! **looks at clock** Wow... time flys when you're not having fun.  
  
15 MINUTES LATERZ  
  
Seto: **comes into the room with a cast on his leg** Hey. I can't drive now... but I'll find some way to get to challenges. I'm not letting down my reputation!  
  
Bakura: Who would want your reputation? It's not everyone who would enjoy being a jerk!  
  
Ryou: Yami! Stop trying to start arguments because of what happened with the twinkie man! oops..  
  
Bakura: .  
  
Seto: It's okay, it's only natural for your Yami to be jealous of me.  
  
Ryou: **sigh** Bad move, bud.  
  
Bakura: **grins evily** Lets see if your coat is jealous! **sets it on fire**  
  
Seto: **eyes bulge and takes a fire extinguisher out of his trench coat and puts out the fire**  
  
I JUST GOT THIS COAT 3 HOURS AGO!  
  
Bakura: Why do you have everything to stop my mahem?!  
  
Tea: Stop fighting, friendship is important to everyone! I think-  
  
Jou: PLEASE NO!  
  
Tea: What?  
  
Jou: Stop talking........I.......uhhhh.......have a headache!!!!  
  
Yugi: uh... I HAVE ONE TOO! How bout you Yami???  
  
Yami: No, my head doesn't have an ache.  
  
Bakura: no offence to you Yugi, well maybe some, but your Yami needs to update his english and stop living in the past.  
  
Ryou: You are hopeless!  
  
Bakura: What?!  
  
Ryou: Nevermind!!!!!  
  
Bakura: No, I never mind. You're right. **smirks**  
  
Ryou: Just shut up! Shut up or go in the ring! **Bakura snaps his mouth shut, not wanting to go back in that... place**  
  
Yami: So, if the tomb robber shuts up, is that a reason to kiss HIS feet?  
  
Yugi: Yami! Don't you start now!  
  
Yami: Fine, but I can stay quiet. **sends a smirk to Bakura, and is returned with a glare**  
  
Jou: Can we leave??  
  
Tea: I think so... Seto, are you well enough to leave?  
  
Seto: It's just a broken leg. I'll need to call my limo, and get a driver. You can all come back to my house, Mokuba already called the police.  
  
Tea: Wow, even a limo?  
  
Jou: He has a private army! **Tea's eyes just about pop out of her head**  
  
Seto: I'm proud of it, but could've done much better.  
  
Tea: Better?!?!! How many men?  
  
Seto: 5000 men...  
  
Tea: That's a huge army for us.  
  
Seto: Us?! It's MY army. Well, excuse me.  
  
**pulls out cell phone and dials a limo driver**  
  
Hello.  
  
**pause**  
  
I need you to pick a party of seven up.  
  
**pause**  
  
Yes, along with me.  
  
**pause**  
  
We are at Domino Hospital.  
  
**pause**  
  
Ok, thank you. Bye.  
  
**hangs up**  
  
He will be here in 15 minutes. Jou, you need to get dressed and I will call for a new trench coat. **glares at Bakura and walks out of the room to make the call**  
  
Yugi: Yami? **tugs at his Yami's sleeve** Can we go get a pop?  
  
Yami: Sure. **Yugi and Yami walk off to buy a pop**  
  
Ryou: **looks at Bakura**  
  
Bakura: No...  
  
Ryou: Why?  
  
Bakura: I'm not walking down there for you to get yourself a pop.  
  
Ryou: You can get one, too.  
  
Bakura: Okay then. **they walk out to get a pop, too**  
  
Jou: Tea, I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to get changed in the bathroom.  
  
Tea: Sure...  
  
Seto: **walks in with a really nice trench coat on** Like it?  
  
Tea: Yeah, it's... nice.  
  
Seto: Where's Jou?  
  
Tea: Huh? Oh... He's getting changed.  
  
Seto: Oh... **walks up to bathroom door** In here? **points to door**  
  
Tea: Yeah...  
  
Seto: JOU! HURRY UP!  
  
Jou: **screams like a little girl**  
  
Seto: **smiles at Tea** That was fun.  
  
Jou: SETO! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW! **flings open the door, hitting him straight in the face**  
  
Seto: Owwy... **falls over unconsious**  
  
Jou: Oops... That was NOT supposed to happen!  
  
Ryou: **walks in sipping a pop, Bakura following, trying to figure out the stupid piece of aluminium** O.O!!  
  
Bakura: **laughs** The stupid fool!  
  
Ryou: **cough** RING! **cough**  
  
Bakura: Sometime I want to strangle you! You are SO lucky you are part of me.  
  
Ryou: **smiles all innocent**  
  
Jou: A bit of help here!!!  
  
Bakura: Sure. **takes his pop, shakes it up, and stabs it with a point on the ring. Pointing the can hole at Seto, he pulls out the point, spraying Seto**  
  
Seto: MOKUBA! I'm up! **looks around** oh... **looks to Bakura seeing him laughing hysterically** YOU!  
  
Bakura: ME! **laughs even harder**  
  
Ryou: Get in the ring!  
  
Bakura: NO!  
  
Ryou: Get in there NOW! I'LL GET A TWINKIE!  
  
Bakura: O.O! I'm leaving now! **vanishes into the ring**  
  
Jou: I'm soooooo sorry Seto. I didn't know you were standing right outside the door.  
  
Seto: It's okay, I'll just have a lump on my head for a couple days or so. -.-  
  
Person: **walks in** Hi, my name is Bob. Got an issue? Have a tissue! **hands Seto a pack of kleenex and walks out**  
  
Seto: That was really odd. I didn't think this was a mental hospital...  
  
Ryou: That was scary! **Bakura mentally links Ryou, telling him he's scared of everything**  
  
Yami and Yugi: **walk in sipping pop**  
  
Ryou: GRRRRRR! TWINKIE!  
  
Yugi and Yami: O.o... What?  
  
Seto: Maybe he's hungry...  
  
Jou: I AM!  
  
Ryou: SHUT UP YOU STUPID TWINKIE!!!!!!!  
  
All besides Ryou: O.o  
  
Ryou: **having a fit** FINE! **Bakura appears** -_________________-  
  
Yami: Oh... He was having a dissagreement with his Yami.  
  
Yugi: Oh.  
  
Seto: C'mon, the limo's waiting outside for us. We have to leave.  
  
Everyone walks out of the room, making their way back outside. They would all go to Seto's, and get talked to by the police. Seto didn't look the least bit thrilled about getting a police report. Everyone else was amazed by the size of the limo. Jou had seen it before, and didn't think twice of it. As they all walk up to the limo, a man steps out to open the door. Everyone got in except Seto, he wanted to talk with the driver.  
  
Driver: Yes, sir?  
  
Seto: Was the man put in jail?  
  
Driver: Yes, the police took him and some more officers are waiting for you.  
  
Seto: Okay, we better be off then. Is my brother ok?  
  
Driver: Yessir. He knows everything is okay. It was all explained.  
  
Seto: Good. **gets into the limo a little awkward, having a cast on his leg and all**  
  
Jou: You can sit by me and Yug if you want.  
  
Seto: Alright. **sits by Jou**  
  
Bakura: Ryou? **sweetly smiles only to get a scared look back**  
  
Ryou: Y-Y-Yeah?  
  
Bakura: Can I switch you spots? Sitting by Mr. Pharoah is just... much like suffocating.  
  
Yami: **evil glare** The Shadow Realm is really starting to want you as a visitor.  
  
Ryou: Maybe it would be best, I don't want him to start a fire again.  
  
Jou: Yeah! Like he did to Seto's coat!  
  
Seto: Jou?  
  
Jou: Yes?  
  
Seto: Shut up...  
  
Jou: -.-  
  
Bakura: If only it would have gotten to his hair.  
  
Ryou: Be nice!  
  
Bakura: Me? Be nice? pffft... yeah right... **starts singing to the radio** Bow down befor the on you serve... You're going to get what you deserve. Somehow this song realates to... to... to Pharoah!  
  
Yami: What was that?!  
  
Bakura: You heard me...  
  
Joey: Don't make me take out my twinkie!  
  
Seto, Ryou, Tea, and Yugi: O.o...ewww...  
  
Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Jou: **pulls out a twinkie and shoves it in Bakura's face**  
  
Bakura: **screaming like a girl**  
  
Seto: **recording on VHS for blackmail** Hey Jou, that was good.  
  
Tea: That was mean!  
  
Seto: Shut up or I'll have you arrested!  
  
Tea: O.o...yeah...  
  
Jou: hehehe...  
  
Bakura: **still screaming**  
  
Ryou: **staring in surprise and shock**  
  
Driver: **stops the car** Mr. Kaiba, we are home.  
  
Seto: Okay... C'mon guys.  
  
Tea: and girls!!!  
  
Bakura: **finally has the twinkie off his face** You sure?  
  
Tea: **anime fall**  
  
Yugi: Bakura! That was mean!  
  
Bakura: Well, I was starting to wonder...  
  
Ryou: Don't make me put you in the ring!  
  
Bakura: -_______-  
  
Seto: C'MON GUYS!  
  
Tea: and girls!  
  
Seto: and girls!  
  
Bakura: Girls is plural... Were you talking about the girl next to me, too?  
  
Ryou: O.O **sweatdrop and anime fall**  
  
Seto: NO! NOW LETS GO!  
  
Everyone leaves the limo calmly. Well, Ryou was a bit shaky at the moment. He falls out of the limo with the help of Bakura shoving him, of course. They all walk up to see a police officer with a black trench coat, black hat, black shoes, black pants, and a pair of BLACK sunglasses. There was a pit of blonde hair able to see, but mostly everything else was black. The man walked up to the group and a smile spread across his face.  
  
Officer: You had an attempted murder here?  
  
Seto: **annoied** Yes, pretty much...  
  
Bakura: Hey! Take off your hat and sunglasses!  
  
Officer Why?  
  
Bakura: Cause you sound familiar! Just do it!  
  
Officer: **takes off hat and sunglasses**  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Who will the man be? 


End file.
